Neve na primavera
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: São sempre os gestos e palavras mais simples que tem os maiores significados.Presente de natal para Dark Faye. AyameHatori


**N/A: furuba não me pertence. Ainda bem ou não chegaria nem perto de ser a perfeição que é. E eu pegava o Kyo só pra mim...**

**Neve na Primavera**

Suspirou enquanto levava o copo com a bebida fumegante, aos lábios. Deu um gole, sentindo o gosto doce do chá descendo quente por sua garganta. O sol entrava pela porta aberta, finalmente após tantos dias de neve.

E, por mais bonito que o tempo estivesse, Hatori Sohma não conseguia sentir ânimo ou se livrar da sensação de que havia algo muito errado. Esse pressentimento era confirmado pela expressão suspeita nos olhos champagne do rapaz que sentava à sua frente.

A expressão entusiasmada de Ayame Sohma, não enganara Hatori por um segundo sequer. Depois de anos de convivência com o primo, o dragão já sabia mais do que bem como lidar com ele e desvendar o que havia por trás da máscara de sorrisos.

"E então? Gostou do meu chá, Tori-san? Pode se orgulhar, pois além de você, só mais duas pessoas já tomaram até hoje. E então, gostou?" Ayame perguntou muito rápido num tom misto de ansiedade e alegria.

O outro não se deu ao trabalho de falar; assentiu com a cabeça, num sorriso quase imperceptível.

Ayame simplesmente aumentou seu próprio riso, em resposta. Não era qualquer um que percebia aquelas nuances em Hatori, mas Aaya sabia que o primo era pouco efusivo por natureza.

Da mesma forma que sabia também que aqueles olhos castanhos o esquadrinhavam, desconfiados, à procura de alguma coisa.

"Por que você veio, Ayame?" e ainda por cima, nunca fora de fazer rodeios.

A serpente balançou os longos cabelos prateados e fez biquinho, fingindo-se de magoado.

"Não gostou da visita, Tori?"

"Qual o motivo dela? Você não viria até aqui fazer chá pra mim só por que não tem coisa melhor pra fazer." E Hatori continuava com a capacidade de ignorar sumariamente qualquer tipo de brincadeira.

Ayame também não estava disposto a ser dobrado tão facilmente.

"Na verdade, viria sim. Mas eu queria mostrar uma coisa pro Tori-san! E também queria falar sobre como melhoraram os meus laços de irmão com meu querido irmão mais novo Yuki e..." continuou falando animadamente sem parar.

Hatori olhou-o sem acreditar. Sabia na hora que quando começava a tagarelar daquele jeito animado era porque queria desviar a atenção das pessoas ou tentar enlouquecê-las. Só não entendia porque o primo estava sendo tão difícil com ele. Por algum motivo, Ayame não tratava Hatori como qualquer outra pessoa.

Algumas vezes a serpente parecia realmente _ouvir _o que ele dizia. Por que hoje era diferente? Hatori decidiu que seria menos cansativo fazer o jogo do primo.

"É? E como está ele?"

Ayame parou de falar e piscou os imensos olhos dourados.

"Ele quem?"

"Yuki. Você não disse que seus laços de irmãos tinham melhorado?"

"Ah, eu não queria falar do Yuki hoje..."

"Mas, você acabou de dizer..."

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, Tori-san!" interrompeu risonho.

Realmente não adiantava tentar discutir; pensou enquanto sentiu a mão do primo envolver a sua e puxá-lo para fora do cômodo. Caminhavam apressadamente pelos bem cuidados jardins da mansão Sohma.

"Mas... E Akito?"

"Gure-san está conversando com Akito. Duvido que vá sentir sua falta."

"Mas e se...?"

"Você precisa ser tão frio e calculista o tempo todo, Tori? A gente só vai sair por uns minutinhos. É primavera!"

"É primavera..." Hatori moveu os lábios, repetindo as palavras silenciosamente, entendendo de súbito.

Então era por isso... Pensou como podia ter esquecido. Então Ayame viera animá-lo... Não entendeu como podia ter esquecido que o casamento de Kana estava tão próximo, sendo que se torturava por isso quase diariamente.

Sorriu. Ayame provavelmente se sentiria culpado se soubesse que o lembrara daquilo. Isso considerando, claro, que o primo soubesse o que era sentir culpa. Duvidava que alguém tão egocêntrico como ele, soubesse o que era isso.

E, no entanto, era aquela pessoa egocêntrica que tentava alegrá-lo. Que correra para ajudá-lo quando ele sequer pensara em pedir. Seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos e puxados para um assunto mais importante quando ouviu a batida de uma porta.

Quando se deu conta já estava sentado no banco do passageiro de um carro enquanto Ayame se ajeitava no do motorista. Uma espécie de alarme soou em sua cabeça.

"O quê? _Você_ não está pensando em dirigir não é?" perguntou friamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A serpente virou a chave no contato em resposta.

"Ayame, não."

Pisou na embreagem, depois no acelerador ouvindo o ronco macio do motor.

"Ayame, nem pense."

Soltou a embreagem, mas continuou pisando firme no acelerador e o automóvel partiu a toda velocidade.

xXx

Hatori não sabia se gritava, vomitava ou matava o primo quando o carro finalmente parou. Seus pés fizeram contato com o chão de terra e ele deu alguns passos zonzos em direção a lugar nenhum.

Com Aaya dirigindo, ao que parecia, a 200 km/h haviam chegado em menos de cinco minutos a onde quer que o primo quisesse leva-lo. Imaginou se teria sobrevivido se tivesse ficado mais tempo naquele carro.

"Da próxima vez, eu adoraria que você dirigisse de um jeito que não vá matar a nós dois." Bufou o Sohma aos poucos se recuperando da tontura da traumática experiência.

"Besteira." Retorquiu Ayame. "Se todo mundo anda devagar problema deles. E aquele caminhão estava _pedindo _pra ser ultrapassado."

"Mas afinal o que tem aqui pra você me mostrar que seja tão especial a ponto de quase custar as nossas vidas?"

"Pára de fazer drama, Tori. Vem comigo!"

Novamente Ayame corria enquanto o conduzia pela mão pelos portões de ferro de um parque. Apesar de o dia estar bonito, era uma terça-feira à tarde e por isso, o lugar parecia vazio à exceção dos dois.

Andaram por entre gramados bem cuidados, árvores cheias de frutas, canteiros de lírios, pela margem de um lago...

Podia sentir o chão ainda úmido da neve que derretera há pouco. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, não conseguia deixar de apreciar o significado daquelas palavras tão simples...

"Quando a neve derrete... Vem a primavera."

Deixou os olhos se perderem no céu azul, o corpo seguir mecanicamente para onde o primo o guiava. A mente divagava afogando-o em sentimentos ambíguos de amor e tristeza.

"Chegamos, Tori-san." Foi trazido novamente à realidade pela voz jovial da serpente. Despregou os olhos do céu surpreendendo-se com a visão diante de si.

Dezenas de árvores se estendiam até onde sua vista não podia mais alcançar naquele campo. Milhares de pétalas caíam das cerejeiras tingindo o chão de branco e se desfazendo no ar, numa neve de primavera.

E foi como se o mundo parasse. Junto com seu respirar, seus pensamentos, seu coração.

Nunca vira um jardim tão bonito... Ou melhor... Já vira sim. Uma vez. Há tanto tempo... Surpreendeu-se por ter estado tão envolvido nos próprios pensamentos a ponto de não reconhecer o antigo parque próximo à escola.

O mesmo parque onde Shigure e Ayame o haviam convencido a matar aula, uma única vez. No mesmo dia em que haviam tido um sonho. O sonho que definira para sempre seus destinos como o de amaldiçoados.

No dia em que os três choraram juntos ali. Naquele mesmo jardim. Sob um céu cinzento de inverno. Sobre um chão coberto de neve. Sob os caules frágeis e enrugados de árvores que ele não reconhecera.

De árvores que ele duvidava que algum dia fossem voltar ao que eram. Assim como sua vida...

E ali estava. Diante do branco radiante das cerejeiras no mesmo lugar onde chorara sob o branco acinzentado e desesperador da neve.

O sol quente em seu rosto, os cabelos bagunçados pela brisa... O toque macio da mão do primo que ainda envolvia a sua de uma maneira tão confortável que ele, até então, sequer havia reparado que ainda a segurava.

Seus olhos saíram da neve de flores para o dourado vívido dos olhos de Ayame. Pela primeira vez, tentava decifra-los sem sucesso. O primo sempre fora para ele tão simples de compreender. E agora ele sequer podia dizer se Ayame compreendia o significado de seu próprio gesto.

Tudo na vida rebrotava. Por que até mesmo depois da nevasca mais gélida, havia a primavera.

Deu um sorriso raro. Aberto e sincero, que foi prontamente retribuído.

Ayame era assim. De seu próprio jeito tentava ajudar. Sem ouvir, queixas, perguntas ou reclamações. Vivendo num mundo à parte que era só dele.

Surpreendentemente, era daquilo que Hatori precisava. De alguém que desviasse sua atenção de seu próprio mundo, onde acabara prisioneiro de seu inverno.

Por alguns segundos, os olhos castanhos e dourados apenas se fitaram. Hatori não se lembrava de nenhuma vez ter ficado a sós com Ayame e o primo ter permanecido tão calado. Era estranho, mas gostava dele assim.

Nunca parecera tão atraente.

O vento brincava com os fios prateados enquanto os olhos champagne sequer piscavam. Os lábios continuavam entreabertos num sorriso bonito. Suas mãos alvas serpentearam por entre a chuva de pétalas, em direção ao rosto do primo.

Hatori permitiu que os dedos longos roçassem suas bochechas, desembaraçassem seus cabelos, encostassem-se a seus lábios.

Simplesmente gostava do toque.

E aqueles olhos lhe lembravam dela. Aquela expressão de deleite infantil. Como uma criança que tocava algo proibido. Lembrava-lhe tanto dela...

Ayame demorou mais alguns instantes, como se pedisse permissão. Então subiu até a ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios do primo com os seus próprios.

Com qualquer outra pessoa, teria sido um beijo lascivo e intenso. Mas aquele era Hatori. E aquele era o beijo que Ayame esperava desde a adolescência. Jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do primo, deixando que os lábios se tocassem suaves.

As línguas se moviam devagar, explorando sem pressa.

As pálpebras de ambos se cerraram a fim de sentir apenas. Aquela espécie de corrente elétrica que percorria ambos os corpos, arrepiando cada centímetro de pele dos dois.

Sabiam ter se deixado levar por um momento impensado.

Era verdade que ali, naquele instante, naquele beijo, havia uma atração e um sentimento mútuos.

Mas, desde o início, quem amara verdadeiramente fora Ayame.

Hatori o amava também, é claro. Mas como a um melhor amigo. Como alguém que queria e devia proteger. Como a pessoa que, ignorando sua própria natureza, o ajudava sem que ele pedisse.

Com o passar dos anos, Ayame aprendera a fingir e depois a pensar que gostava do dragão da mesma forma. E a desejar apenas que o primo fosse feliz.

Mas, naquele instante, se amavam por igual; sabendo que seria só agora. Sob a neve branca das pétalas enquanto os segundos se desdobravam no que parecia uma eternidade.

Separaram-se e sorriram, como se quisessem mostrar que compreendiam. Hatori pousou a mão no topo da cabeça do primo, como fazia desde que eram crianças.

Procurava palavras.

"Obrigado. Aaya." Nem quando eram mais novos, Ayame se lembrava de alguma vez o primo tê-lo chamado pelo apelido. Para qualquer outro, aquelas palavras de gratidão teriam soado frívolas e triviais, mas Hatori teve certeza que o outro entendia quando viu seu rosto se iluminar.

"Tori! Você me chamou de Aaya!" exclamou exultante, sacando o celular. "Tenho que contar isso pro Gure-san e..."

"Desde quando você reporta as coisas pro Shigure? Esquece isso, Ayame."

"Ahh... Me chama de Aaya de novo..."

"Não." Conteve o sorriso. Jamais teria esperado qualquer reação diferente vinda de quem vinha.

"Por favor, Toriii..." pedia manhoso.

O dragão não podia evitar divertir-se com o jeito do primo. Aaya continuou a reclamar por alguns minutos, parando ao perceber que falava sozinho.

Hatori distraidamente estendeu a mão para a brisa diante de si, e deixou os dedos se fecharem leves sobre uma entre as tantas flores alvas trazidas pelo vento, como se assim quisesse guardar para si aquele instante de primavera.

Ayame postou-se ao seu lado. Os dedos longos sobre a mão fechada de Hatori, tocando-a suavemente indicando que abrisse.

Olhou a mão delicada da serpente, tão clara quanto a própria flor, que pegou entre os dedos longos e lançou ao vento para que se misturasse novamente à chuva branca. E Hatori soube que não precisava de uma flor idiota para guardar aquele sentimento.

O tempo sempre escorreria por entre seus dedos. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, não podia controlar as estações. Não importava o quanto ele desejasse, aquele momento ia passar.

Mas talvez nada isso não fosse tão importante afinal; ele pensou talvez sob a falsa impressão de que ficaria tudo bem. De que ele não estava sozinho.

O sol aos poucos desaparecia deixando uma trilha avermelhada no céu contra o qual as silhuetas recortadas das pétalas ainda valsavam ao sabor do vento. E eles se permitiram não pensar em mais nada e apenas contemplar aquilo mais um pouco... Antes de voltar.

-FIM-

N/A: primeiro fic de furuba! Primeiro yaoi com pessoas do trio! Como eu me sai? XD

Fic feito de presente de natal para Dark Faye. Espero q tenha gostado, honey!

Independente do resultado, eu adorei escrever! Não sei se ficou OOC pq eu tenho tendência a fazer um Ayame meio dramático, mas tentei deixar ele o mais 'Ayame' possível.

Só.

Feliz Natal muuuito adiantado.

Bjos

Lyra

E obrigada à Lithos por ter betado.


End file.
